Game
by sillyusagix3
Summary: PWP, yaoi, incest, lemon. Don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: Do not own Itachi or Sasuke(I wish I did :P)

* * *

Itachi began removing his little brother's clothes, while kissing him feverishly. 

"Aniki," Sasuke breathed inbetween heated kisses that he was returning to Itachi. He didn't know what this was, but his body wanted it, craved it. Who was he to deny his bodily needs? Sasuke was finally rid of his clothes, while Itachi pulled away to admire his little brother's body. Itachi began licking his lips as he gazed over the younger boy's body. No battle scars, just perfect porcelain skin with pink little nibs erect from cool night air and an erect boyhood which was impressive for his age. Sasuke began to blush at his aniki's gaze, while Itachi chuckled at his otouto's modesty. Itachi took the time to remove his own clothing to match Sasuke's current state. Sasuke's eyes widened at his nii-san's manhood. Sasuke sat up and looked at Itachi more closely; all the while Itachi smirked. Sasuke reached out to rub his aniki's erect penis; when he began to stroke it, Itachi's breath hitched.

Sasuke looked up at his brother and asked, "Nii-san, why are you so much bigger than I?" Itachi began to pant as Sasuke's rubbing began to quicken a bit. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand before he lost complete control. Sasuke looked up, questioning his aniki.

"What's wrong, big brother? Didn't you like what I was doing?"

Itachi replied, "Yes I did otouto, and to answer your other question, it's because I'm older." Sasuke pouted at this.

Itachi continued. "Now, otouto, don't be that way. I want to play a game where we both win."

Itachi lay Sasuke back down and began to stroke the smaller one's erection. Sasuke's breath hitched and he began to pant. Itachi gave him a quick kiss before bringing three fingers to Sasuke's mouth, ordering him to suck. Sasuke took in his brother's digits and sucked on them greedily, lapping at each of the fingers. Itachi grew even harder at the scene before him. Begrudgingly, he removed the fingers from Sasuke's mouth and trailed them down to his entrance. Before Itachi's fingers entered Sasuke, he said, "Sasuke, this might feel a bit uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better if you're just patient, all right?"

Sasuke nodded and Itachi claimed his lips as his fingers entered Sasuke. Sasuke winced as Itachi's nimble fingers stretched Sasuke as quickly and painlessly as possible, while Itachi marked and claimed Sasuke's lips and neck. When Itachi's middle finger entered Sasuke, he brushed against Sasuke's core which caused the younger Uchiha to break the kiss and arch up while he scooted further down and impaled himself on Itachi's fingers. Itachi chuckled and said, "My, little brother, aren't we eager?"

Sasuke blushed and replied, "Aniki, that felt so good. Please do it again."

Itachi smirkd and claimed Sasuke's lips again.

"Just a few more moments, otouto, and I'll give you even more pleasure."

Sasuke nodded and claimed his brother's lips. Itachi worked hastily to strech his otouto as much as possible to prepare him. Once he deemed Sasuke ready enough, he removed his fingers, much to Sasuke's disdain, and positioned himself at Sasuke's entrance. Itachi stroked Sasuke and pushed past his ring of muscles, into his brother's welcoming young virgin heat. Sasuke cried out as tears began to well up, no matter how hard he tried to contain them. Itachi shushed the younger one and kissed his tears away as he patiently waited for Sasuke to get used to feeling whole, no matter how tempting it was to push into Sasuke's heat. A few moments passed and Sasuke moved his hips a bit, signaling his aniki to move. Slowly, Itachi began a pace that Sasuke could get used to. Itachi brushed against Sasuke's prostate, sending a bigger jolt than before up Sasuke's spine. Sasuke begged Itachi to go faster, and the weasel was happy to oblige. He wrapped Sasuke's creamy legs around his waist and began to quicken the pace almost mercilessly. Sasuke and Itachi began to moan in unison as the heat and jolts got too much for each to bear. Itachi grasped Sasuke's weeping boyhood and jerked the younger off in tune with his thrusts. Sasuke's eyes rolled back into his head as he screamed his aniki's name and released his seed onto Itachi's stomach and his own. At the tightening of Sasuke's muscles due to his orgasam, Itachi rasped a jumbled form of Sasuke's name and released his load into the heat. Itachi pulled out slowly while he collected Sasuke into his arms, and his kissed his forehead. Itachi smiled when he realized his brother was asleep.

"Probably exhausted from our game," Itachi thought to himself, as sleep claimed him as well.

* * *

Itachi was jolted awake as an exhuberant Sasuke jumped onto his aniki. 

"Wake up aniki, wake up!" Sasuke joyfully cried. Itachi stared into his otouto's eyes and realized that the "game" had been a dream.

"...it was all a dream..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke looked at him questioningly and spoke.

"What was a dream, big brother?"

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's innocence and replied, "Nothing, Sasuke. Say, do you want to play a game?"

* * *

Please review, and thank you for reading :) 


End file.
